Pareils mais Différents
by Gouline971
Summary: Fred est mort depuis plusieurs mois. Angélina et George tentent de remonter la pente… ensemble…


**Bonjour !**

Me voilà faisant un OS assez long sur un nouveau couple que j'ai voulu expérimenter **Angélina Jonhson/ George Weasley**.

C'est une trame qui m'a traversé l'esprit pendant les vacances de Noël et dont j'ai mit plusieurs jour pour l'écrire. J'espère que vous trouverez ça intéressant.

Bonne Lecture !

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout revient à Mrs J.K. Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : Fred est mort depuis plusieurs mois. Angélina et George tentent de remonter la pente… ensemble…

_**Pareils mais Différents.**_

Il pleuvait encore.

Ça faisait une semaine que la pluie s'abattait sur Londres nuit et jour. Et pourtant nous étions en Juillet. Les Dieux devaient sans doute être en colère ou faire des insomnies. Tout comme Angélina Johnson.

Angélina Johnson était dans son lit à regarder le plafond écoutant la pluie tomber, à attendre le sommeil arriver, à laisser ses larmes couler.

Oui elle pleurait. Elle qui était qualifiée de fille forte, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que ses larmes ne se mettent à couler. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne se mettre à panser à lui : Fred Wesaley, mort deux mois auparavant durant la bataille de Poudlard. Elle se souviendrait toujours du moment où elle l'avait vu mourir. Elle avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter au même moment que le sien. Elle avait hurlé son nom pour le prévenir, mais ce fut trop tard. Elle se souvenait aussi des paroles qu'il lui avait dites quelques heures plus tôt.

_Fred avait emmené Angélina dans un endroit calme de château avant que la bataille n'éclate vraiment._

_-Fred, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Il faut rejoindre les autres !_

_-Je veux juste que personne n'entende ce que je vais dire._

_-Quoi ? Fred… tu me fais peur…_

_Fred embrassa Angélina langoureusement. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit pousser des ailes quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes._

_-Fred, tu crois que c'est moment de se bécoter ? dit-elle amusée malgré la situation._

_-Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours, Angie._

_-Quoi qu'il arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « quoi qu'il arrive » ? Pourquoi tu penses à ça, Fred ?_

_-Je voulais que tu le saches, c'est tout. Je t'aime ma Angie._

_-Fred, attends. On va se battre jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? On s'en sortira sain et sauf. Il faut y croire._

_-Oui._

_-Je t'aime aussi Fred, dit-elle souriant._

Oh oui. Il fallait y croire et Angélina y avait cru jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle avait cru en la victoire d'Harry Potter, elle avait cru au fait que Fred serait toujours vivant. Elle avait cru qu'ils vivraient ensemble et heureux. Seulement elle avait été aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle portait à Fred et que la vie ne serait pas aussi rose qu'elle l'aurait imaginé et qu'elle devrait affronter des moments durs. Comme la morte de Fred. La mort de son petit ami. La mort de celui qu'elle aimait…

**000**

George ne dormait pas. Ce n'était pas une grande première. Il était près de 1h00 du matin et rare était les fois où s'endormait avant les 2h00. Seulement habituellement, il était à son bureau à chercher une quelconque farce et attrape pour la boutique qu'il tenait avec Fred. Ils leur arrivaient même de passer des nuits blanches. Mais maintenant, il était seul. Seul à penser, seul à ruminer. Seul essayer de comprendre les dernières paroles que lui avait dites son jumeau de frère.

_-Il faut que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive tu prendras soin d'Angélina ?_

_-Euh… attends une minute. Non seulement j'ai une oreille coupée mais j'ai l'impression d'être devenu sourd, là. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est carrément morbide !_

_-Je prends juste des précautions. Fais ça pour moi._

_-Fred…_

_-Promets-le !_

_-Je te le promets. Mais une fois que tout ce merdier sera fini, je te botterai les fesses pour avoir eu de telles pensées…._

Il aurait tellement voulu lui botter les fesses pour avoir eu de telles pensées. Il aurait tellement voulu l'engueuler pour lui avoir fait de telles frayeurs avec ses paroles. Il aurait tellement voulu… qu'il soit-là. Son frère. Son jumeau. Maintenant il était seul. Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Certes il avait une grande famille certes, ses parents avaient perdu un fils, ses frères et sœur avaient aussi perdu un frère, mais lui, George, avait perdu une partie de lui-même. Il avait perdu ce qui faisait qu'il était George Weasley. Il avait perdu ce qui faisait que sa mère ne savait jamais si elle parlait à lui ou à Fred. Maintenant elle savait à qui elle parlait et à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle voyait Fred, et d'effondrait.

George soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber. Il pensa à Angélina. Que faisait-elle ? Comment allait-elle ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'enterrement de Fred. Il n'avait pas osé lui adresser la parole et il n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de lettre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quel sujet aborder avec elle. Fred lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle. Facile à dire. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle que Fred aurait pu penser. C'était lui qui créait le lien entre eux. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là… Mais George l'avait promit. Il devait prendre soin d'Angélina. Et du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

**000**

Angélina marchait dans les allées du cimetière cherchant la tombe de Fred Weasley. Elle la trouva très vite. Elle se mit à genoux et déposa une gerbe de fleurs en faisant disparaître les fleurs fanées. Elle venait ici une fois par semaine. Elle avait besoin de venir, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pensait à lui, qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle avait aussi besoin d'être près de lui.

Angélina entendit une fille rire. Elle tourna la tête et vit un jeune couple s'embrasser à l'extérieur du cimetière, puis rire aux éclats. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser à elle et Fred s'embrassant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se souvint aussi de leur premier baiser échangé au bal de Noël durant leur sixième année.

_Fred et Angélina quittaient la grande salle en riant, se dirigeant vers leur salle commune._

_-Il n'y a pas à dire, Harry était le meilleur des danseurs. Le champion des champions !_

_-Arrête de te moquer, Fred. Il ne peut pas être un bon danseur et gagner les Taches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

_-J'aurai bien voulu me moquer de Ron, mais il n'a pas daigné lever ses fesses de la chaise. Je me rabats donc sur son meilleur ami. _

_Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant la salle commune. Ils se regardèrent, leur sourire avait disparu de leur visage._

_-Merci, de m'avoir invité. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais fait. Je pensais que tu inviterais…_

_-Qui ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un d'autre que moi._

_-Je ne me voyais pas aller au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

_-Et si j'avais dit non ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?_

_-J'aurais insisté. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes._

_-Et si je n'avais pas toujours pas cédé ?_

_-J'aurais fait ça…_

_Fred passa sa main dans le dos d'Angélina la descendit jusqu'au creux des reins et la rapprocha de lui._

_-Je crois que je t'aurai giflé si tu avais osé me toucher comme ça devant tout le monde._

_-Heureusement pour moi qu'on est seul, dans ce cas. Ça me permet de faire ça…_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes attendant la réaction d'Angélina qui passa ses bras autour de son cou._

_-Oh, oui je t'aurais giflé puis jeté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie._

_Fred sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau…_

Angélina essuya une larme qui coulait. « Pourquoi tu es parti ? » chuchota-t-elle en touchant la pierre tombale.

-Salut…

Angélina se retourna et sursauta en voyant George derrière elle. L'espace d'un instant elle crut que c'était Fred qui était bien là en chair et en os, mais se ressaisit très vite. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, même chez les sorciers.

-Salut, répondit-elle en regardant la pierre tombale.

Elle entendit George marcher et s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il soupira, elle fit de même.

-Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

-Je ne sais pas, et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus.

Angélina soupira, il fit de même.

-Tu sais… j'ai voulu passer chez-toi, plusieurs fois. Mais je n'ai pas osé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. C'est moi qui aurais dû venir. Fred était ton frère. Je n'étais que…

-Sa petite-amie ? La fille qu'il aimait ?

-Exact. Je n'étais que sa petite amie. Comment va ta famille ?

-Les autres remontent la pente. Plus facilement que moi… que toi…

-Sans doute.

Angélina essuya encore ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle se maudissait de pleurer ainsi. Elle se souvenait de Cho Chang qui était une véritable fontaine usée et dont elle se moquait sans gêne. Maintenant qu'elle vivait la même chose, elle comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu sais je… si tu as envie de parler ou de te confier, je suis là.

-C'est moi qui devrais te tendre la main.

-L'un ou l'autre, c'est pareil, non ?

-Tu n'as pas tort. Merci.

Angélina tourna la tête et regarda George. Son cœur s'emballa un instant croyant de nouveau que c'était Fred, mais sa tête savait que c'était George.

-Toi aussi, tu pourras te confier à moi, lui dit-elle. Si tu veux. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

-Merci. C'est gentil.

George sourit tristement gardant les yeux rivés sur la tombe. _Je ferai ce que je pourrai, Fred,_ pensa-t-il. _Mais je ne te garantis pas que j'y arriverai._

**000**

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis qu'Angélina et George s'étaient croisés au cimetière. Ils ne s'étaient pas recontactés depuis. Bien sûr, Angélina avait bien pensé lui écrire une lettre, et d'ailleurs elle l'avait fait jusqu'au moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait écrit 'Fred' au lieu de 'George' en plein milieu de celle-ci alors qu'elle avait bien commencé en écrivant 'Cher George'. Elle avait brûlé la lettre et avait laissé tomber l'idée.

Angélina se trouvait actuellement sur le Chemin de Traverse. En ayant marre de rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre à entendre sa mère lui demander toutes les demi-heures si elle allait bien, elle avait décidé de prendre l'air. Elle devait s'avouer qu'aller dans un endroit bondé tel que le Chemin de Traverse lui permettait de ne pas avoir le cafard pour un petit moment. Elle décida d'aller prendre un bieraubeurre à une terrace. Elle regarda les sorciers aller et venir devant elle. Des adolescents, riant aux éclats, des couples mains dans la main, des familles passant un bon moment.

Angélina se mit à sourire en voyant un frère et une sœur se chamailler pour une pomme d'amour que leur mère dût dédoubler pour avoir la paix.

-Salut Angélina.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry et Ginny en face d'elle, main dans main.

-Salut vous deux.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je suis sortie prendre l'air comme vous pouvez le voir. Alors, vous faîtes une balade en amoureux ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit Harry. Ça fait du bien de sortir sans avoir peur de se faire tuer à chaque coin de rue. On compte rendre une petite visite à George, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

-Je… non. Je… je préfère rentrer, dit-elle en se levant. Salut.

-Non, attends, lui dit Ginny en la retenant. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu et puis… je suis sûre que George sera content de te voir. Il ne va pas si bien que ça.

-Ça ne fait que deux mois, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je sais, répondit Ginny en baissant la tête. Mais viens. S'il te plait ?

Angélina hésita. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Retourner dans ce magasin, où Fred avait travaillé ou George était. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle ne devait pas se rendre là-bas. Elle allait de nouveau refuser mais quand elle vit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendit compte c'était égoïste de sa part de ne pas accepter sa proposition.

-D'accord. Allons à la boutique.

Ginny sourit et lui prit la main pour l'emmener à la Farce et Attrape des jumeaux. Comme à son habitude, le magasin était rempli de sorciers. Angélina se souvint de la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Il y avait eu foule devant le magasin deux heures avant l'ouverture. Elle avait été tellement fière d'eux… de lui… Même si elle trouvait ses blagues plus que douteuses – la plupart d'entre elles permettaient aux élèves de Poudlard de ne pas aller en cours.

-Angélina !

Elle vit Hermione se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Angélina fut plus que surprise mais ne recula pas face à ce geste affectif. Aux dernières nouvelles, elles étaient loin d'être des amies.

-Je suis contente de te voir ! Comment tu vas ?

Merlin, elle allait finir par détester cette question. Elle n'allait pas bien ! On ne pouvait pas aller bien quand celui qu'on aimait était mort pendant la guerre ! Alors, non ! Elle n'allait pas bien ! Et tant qu'on lui poserait cette question, elle ne sortirait la tête de l'eau !

Bien évidemment, ce ne fut qu'une pensée et Angélina répondit avec un faux sourire :

-Mieux, merci. Et toi, avec Ron ?

-Avec Ron ? répéta Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents, ce n'est que le début mais j'ai bon espoir pour nous.

Hermione regarda Ron observer une énième invention de la boutique.

-Je pensais te voir plus tôt.

Angélina se retourna pour se retrouver face à George.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

-C'est vrai.

Il se mit à sourire et Angélina remarqua que ses yeux, était différent de ceux de Fred. Les yeux de George étaient d'un bleu plus clair.

-Alors, tu es venue acheter quelque chose ?

-Désolée de te décevoir mais non. Non, je suis venue… comme ça.

-Oh. Je vois.

-Mr Weasley ! Mr Weasley ! cria un enfant à l'attention de George.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il. Installe-toi. Fais comme chez-toi. On pourra discuter plus tard, si tu le souhaite.

-D'accord.

Angélina chercha un endroit où s'assoir en évitant les confettis, les mini-balais et les fausses chauves-souris. Une fois assise, elle se retrouva devant un petit garçon qui déposa quelques Mornilles et quelques Noises devant elle.

-C'est pour payer, dit-il de sa petites voix en montrant une boite de Flambée de Base**.**

-Oh. Mais je ne peux pas prendre l'argent. Je ne travaille pas ici, lui dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle était assise à la caisse.

-Mais je dois payer ou c'est du vol, insista-t-il.

Angélina regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle apercevait George, mais avec le monde qu'il y avait, elle ne vit aucune tête rousse. Même pas celle de Ginny ou de Ron.

-Vous prenez mon argent ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Euh… et bien… oui. Oui je vais le prendre.

Angélina prit les pièces et essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir-caisse. La tache fut assez rude avant qu'elle ne décide d'utiliser sa baguette. En la sortant de sa poche, elle fit tomber quelque chose au sol. Elle le ramassa et s'immobilisa. C'était une photo. Une photo de Fred… en partit. Il y avait George dessus et ils faisaient les imbéciles devant l'objectif qu'Angélina avait tenu. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. C'était durant leur dernière année, peu avant que Fred et George ne s'en aillent par les airs. Ils lui avaient demandé de les prendre en photo. Ça lui avait prit beaucoup de temps avant de les discipliner. En y repensant, elle se mit à sourire.

Il était l'heure pour George de fermer la boutique. Il mit son dernier client à la porte et ferme l'entrée à double tour. Quand il se retourna, il vit Angélina assise à la caisse avec le cadre photo dans les mains. Elle versait une larme. Quand elle s'aperçut que George la regardait, elle l'essuya bien vite. Mais c'était trop tard. Il alla vers elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la caisse.

-Il est encore tôt. Ça te dit qu'on fasse une balade ? lui proposa-t-il.

Angélina acquiesça. Elle mit sa veste, George éteignit toute les lumières et ils quittèrent le magasin. Le Chemin de Traverse était encore bondé de monde. Il avait beau être 21h00. Le soleil brillait toujours. Ils marchèrent un instant sans rien dire pensant tout les deux à Fred qui aurait pu être là et mettre de l'ambiance. Raconter des bêtises, des blagues. Sans lui, George n'avait plus la force d'en faire. Ils avaient besoin d'être deux pour ça. Ils avaient besoin de se donner de l'inspiration mutuellement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières semaines ?

-Je… J'ai… je n'ai rien fait. Je suis restée chez moi à réfléchir… et… bref. Ce n'est pas important. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier. Mais j'y pense… tout le temps.

-Moi aussi. Heureusement qu'il y a la boutique. Ça me permet de ne pas trop réfléchir.

-Ouais… Tu as de la chance. Tu as un avenir, toi au moins.

-Pas toi ?

-Non. Enfin… après notre septième année il y a eu la guerre et j'ai… je n'ai pas trop pensé à ce que je ferais. J'étais plutôt occupée à…

-Nous aider ?

-Oui. Donc, comme je te l'ai dit. Je reste chez-moi à entendre mes parents me demander constamment comment je vais.

-Je connais ça.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

-Tu… ne sais donc pas ce que tu veux faire ?

-Non. Je vais attendre Septembre pour me décider. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien je pensais que… si tu veux bien sûr, je pourrais t'embaucher. Tu pourrais travailler pour moi, si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Au moins ça te permettra de ne pas trop penser.

-Tu ne penses vraiment pas quand tu travailles ?

-Tu sais entre les « Combien ça coute » - « Mr Weasley » et les « Je reviendrai bientôt ». Tu n'as même pas le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

Angélina se mit à rire. Toujours ses images classes que pouvaient avoir les jumeaux Wesaley. George aussi se mit à rire.

-Alors, ça te dit de travailler pour moi ?

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Etre dans une telle ambiance ne pourra que me faire que du bien je suppose.

-Je te le garantis.

-Alors j'accepte.

-C'est super ! Alors je te dis à demain à 8h00. Ça te va ?

-Ça me va. Merci George.

-De rien.

Angélina transplana. George leva les yeux au ciel pensant à son frère. _Ça sera plus simple de prendre soin d'elle de cette manière, Fred._

**000**

Angélina stressait. Ça allait être sa première journée de travail. Elle avait un travail. Elle avait une occupation. Elle avait de quoi oublier. Du moins elle l'espérait. Elle savait que ça serait dur d'oublier puisqu'elle serait plusieurs heures d'affiler avec George, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait y arriver. On ne pense pas quand on travail, lui avait-il dit. Elle devait le croire.

A peine se trouvait-elle devant la boutique que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra précautieusement et referma la porte. C'était étrange pour elle de voir le magasin si sombre et calme. C'était comme voir… Fred dormir avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Quand c'était comme ça, elle préférait ne pas parler car elle pouvait s'énerver très vite et elle savait que plus elle s'énervait, plus Fred l'embêtait.

-George ? Tu es là ?

-Dans la réserve !

Angélina s'y dirigea sachant très bien où la réserve se trouvait pour y avoir bécoté Fred un bon nombre de fois. Elle le trouva sur une échelle tirant des cartons beaucoup trop lourds pour lui.

-Tu ne veux pas utiliser ta baguette ? Tu risques de te faire mal.

-Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude. Regarde…

George tira un peu plus sur le carton et faillit glisser de l'échelle. Il transplana pour ne s'écrouler au sol. Il reçut un coup sur l'épaule de la part d'Angélina.

-Tu es fou !

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas médicomage, moi ! Je n'aurai pas pu te soigner !

-Tu as eu peur, répéta George en se moquant.

-Continue comme ça et je m'en vais. La journée vient à peine de commencer.

-Ok, ok. Tu as eu peur, répéta-t-il.

Angélina le fusilla du regard lui redonna un coup dans l'épaule puis quitta la réserve. Il éclata de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il riait depuis la mort de Fred.

-Bon. Soyons un peu sérieux, dit-il en la suivant. Tu veux bien t'occuper de la caisse aujourd'hui ? Hier, il y a un petit garçon qui m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé la fille de la caisse très gentille même si elle ne voulait pas prendre son argent.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? dit Angélina embarrassée. C'est que… je t'ai cherché du regard mais je ne t'ai pas vu et…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Pas du tout. Alors prête pour la caisse ?

-Oui, si tu me dis comment fonctionne la caisse enregistreuse.

-Pas de problème.

George lui montra comment fonctionna la caisse. Elle était prête pour sa journée. Rester à la caisse ne devait pas être bien difficile. La boutique ouvrit à 9h30, mais ce fut bien deux heures plus tard que le magasin commença à se remplir. Angélina voyait une queue se former devant la caisse avec beaucoup d'enfants et d'ados acheter déjà des pastilles de gerbe et autre pour louper des cours à Poudlard qui allait reprendre d'ici quatre à cinq semaines.

Quelque fois, lorsque la caisse était libre, George allait vers elle pour lui demander si tout se passait bien ou alors il lui faisait des petits signes d'encouragement. Il est vrai que lorsqu'on travaille, on ne pense pas. Malheureusement pour Angélina, la photo de Fred était toujours là. Alors, certes, elle était moins triste que si elle était restée chez-elle à broyer du noir, mais Fred était toujours aussi présent dans son esprit.

A là fin de sa journée, George lui avait donné une liste avec tous les noms des produits qui étaient dans le magasin pour qu'elle puisse se familiariser avec.

-Ça en fait des produits. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses en rayon.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne dirait pas, mais on voulait se renouveler le plus souvent. Quand il est… enfin… j'ai décidé de tout mettre en rayon. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai plus d'idée.

-Tu en auras d'autre. Il y forcément des choses auxquelles tu as pensé mais dont tu n'as pas osé faire part à Fred.

-Sûrement. Il va falloir que j'y pense.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps et regardèrent à nouveau la photo où se trouvait Fred.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé pour la caisse.

-De rien.

-Demain tu rangeras les cartons en montant sur l'échelle.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça. Ma baguette ne sera pas loin. C'est dangereux. Tu aurais pu te casser une jambe !

-Ce n'est pas arrivé.

-Mais tu aurais pu !

-Ce n'est pas arrivé.

Angélina fronça les sourcils. Il était aussi têtu que Fred.

-Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Tu peux rentrer chez-toi.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à ranger ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. La magie est là pour ça. Allez, rentre chez-toi.

Angélina prit sa veste et serra George dans ses bras. Par ce geste, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus musclé que Fred.

-Merci. A demain.

Elle quitta le magasin et transplana.

**000**

Angélina devait admettre que George n'avait au final pas tort. Travailler enlevait un poids sur les épaules. On n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions tellement tout allait vite. Il fallait gérer la caisse, remplir les rayons qui se visaient à vu d'œil, réparer les dégâts dû aux objets exposés en tant qu'échantillon, éviter les objets dangereux et surtout refuser les clients qui marchandaient ! Mais ce qui permettait à Angélina de ne pas penser était cette fichue liste à apprendre par cœur. Elle avait vraiment du mal à tout retenir, surtout quand George lui faisait cette sorte de jeu pour savoir si elle connaissait tous les produits. Le premier jour elle n'avait qu'une dizaine de bonnes réponses, ce qui était très peu mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle ajoutait une à deux bonnes réponses par quizz.

-Je suis vraiment étonnée que tu m'aies contacté.

-Moi aussi, je dois dire. Mais je voulais profiter de mon week-end et j'ai pensé à toi.

Angélina et Katie Bell se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard pour une petite après-midi entre filles. Ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Katie lui raconta son histoire naissante avec Olivier Dubois et Angélina raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle avait croisé George au cimetière.

-Tu travailles pour George Weasley ? Et ce n'est pas trop dur ? Je veux dire… ce n'est pas comme si tu travaillais avec le fantôme de Fred ?

Angélina posa le parfum qu'elle était en train de sentir et regarda Katie qui ne s'était pas rendue compte de la question qu'elle avait posé.

-Je ne travaille pas avec Fred mais avec George, dit-elle un peu froidement. Tu fais peut-être l'amalgame mais pas moi. Fred est mort.

-Euh… oui. Je sais. Mais comme… enfin, ils sont jumeaux… étaient… ce je veux dire c'est que…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire et tu te trompes, Katie. Fred et George sont différents et j'aimais Fred. J'aime… Fred.

Angélina quitta le magasin. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de remarque désobligeante. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû contacter Katie, que c'était trop tôt. Elle aurait dû proposer à George de se promener. Il lui avait dit que si elle voulait parler, elle pouvait le contacter. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ?

-Angélina ! Angélina attends ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé, vraiment ! Excuse-moi.

-Ça va aller. Ce n'est pas grave. Je dois devenir un peu trop susceptible avec le temps.

-Tu sais, Olivier va jouer demain. Ça te dit de venir voir le match ? Tu pourras demander à George de venir s'il le souhaite.

-D'accord.

Elles reprirent leur route.

Rentrée chez-elle, Angélina alla dans sa chambre commença à faire les cent pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas, ne serait-ce que vu un match de Quiddich. Ça serait sans doute une autre chose qui l'aiderait à sortir la tête hors de l'eau en plus de travail avec George.

George.

Il fallait qu'elle lui envoie une lettre. Elle était bien évidemment d'accord pour y aller, mais pas sans George. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de lui pour y aller. Elle ne se voyait pas être au milieu de toute cette foule, sans lui à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre. Ce fut avec joie qu'elle se rendit compte que pas une fois, elle avait écrit 'Fred' à la place de 'George'.

On frappa à la porte et la tête de sa mère apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Chérie, tu viens dîner ?

-Une seconde maman, j'arrive.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui maman, soupira-t-elle, tout va bien. J'envoie ça (elle montra la lettre) et j'arrive.

Mrs Johnson ferma la porte.

Angélina ouvrit la fenêtre, sa chouette arriva pour se poser sur le rebord. Elle lui accrocha la lettre à la patte et lui demanda d'aller au Terrier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chouette d'Angélina se posa sur l'épaule de George qui mangeait avec ses parents Ron et Harry.

-A qui appartient cette chouette ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit George en prenant la lettre à la patte de celle-ci. C'est Angélina, dit-il en voyant la signature.

-Angélina Johnson ? demanda Molly en confirmation. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien maman, soupira-t-il en parcourant la lettre.

_Salut George,_

_Une première lettre tu te rends compte ? Peut-être pas la dernière. J'espère que tu vas bien. (Et voilà que je m'y mets moi aussi)._

_Si je t'écris c'est parce que j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Katie Bell et qu'elle me propose de voir un match de Quiddich demain. Olivier est l'un des joueurs. Elle sort avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! Aussi loin que je men souvienne il n'était pas si beau que ça, non ? Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai complètement oublié de lui demander dans qu'elle équipe il jouait. Elle aurait quand même pu me le dire, n'empêche !_

_Enfin, tout ça pour te demander si tu voulais bien m'y accompagner. Je ne me vois pas y aller toute seule et tenir la chandelle… parmi des centaines de supporters. Si tu n'es pas d'accord réponds-moi et si tu l'es… réponds-moi aussi._

_Peut-être à demain._

_Angélina._

George avait lu la lettre en souriant, alors que les autres le regardaient avec curiosité.

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Ron en se penchant pour la regarder.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Ron, répondit George en pliant la lettre pour la mettre dans sa poche alors qu'Harry pouffait de rire. George se leva de table.

-Tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Je n'ai plus faim.

Il alla dans sa chambre.

-Il doit encore avoir le moral dans les chaussettes, dit Ron.

-Ben tu vois, je dirais plutôt le contraire, lui dit Harry.

**000**

Le lendemain matin, Angélina et George se retrouvèrent devant la boutique. George constata qu'Angélina l'attendait de pied de ferme.

-Désolé du retard. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

-Des excuses, toujours des excuses Weasley… J'étais prête à partir sans toi.

-Tu veux dire, rentrer chez-toi.

Angélina la fusilla du regard et tourna la tête contrariée. Il avait raison. Elle était prête à partir sans lui… pour rentrer chez-elle.

-Alors, tu sais où on va ?

-Oui. Katie m'a donné l'adresse.

Elle lui prit la main, ce qui le surprit un peu et ils transplanèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur d'un stade où des centaines voir des milliers de sorciers attendaient et entraient avec en train. Angélina regarda les pancartes de certains supporters. Les équipes qui allaient jouer étaient Club de Flaquemare contre Pies de Montroses.

-Dubois n'a pas déjà joué pour le Club de Flaquemare ? demanda George.

-Il me semble oui, se rappela Angélina.

-Angélina ! Angélina !

Angélina regarda autour d'elle et vit Katie courir vers elle.

-Vous êtes enfin là ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais.

-Oui moi aussi je l'ai cru l'espace d'un instant, répondit Angélina en fixant George.

-Oh, ça va, dit-il non sans cacher son sourire au regard qu'elle lui balançait. Angélina voulait paraître dure, mais George ne voyait que de la douceur et de l'espièglerie dans ses yeux.

-Bon, suivez-moi, on va éviter toute cette foule. L'avantage de sortir avec l'un des joueurs, c'est qu'on a des places VIP, dit Katie en souriant alors que George et Angélina se regardaient en évitant de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tiens, fit Katie en regardant George, tu… n'es toujours pas guéri ? Je veux dire, ton oreille…

-En effet, puisqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas un lézard. Quand un être humain perd un membre, il ne repousse pas, dit froidement George alors qu'Angélina était presque choquée par ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Oh, oui bien sûr… Désolée Fred… euh… George. Suivez-moi ! s'empressa de dire Katie en leur tournant le dos pour ne pas montrer son embarras.

George s'était immédiatement immobilisé face à l'amalgame de Katie ! Comment pouvait-elle, non comment osait-elle se tromper en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus de jumeau ! On ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Le voyant rougir de colère, Angélina lui prit la main. Il se détendit mais resta toujours rouge même si ce n'était plus de la colère cette fois-ci.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle n'a jamais pu faire la différence entre vous, même à Poudlard.

-Pourtant aujourd'hui, l'un est six pieds sous terre et l'autre marche dessus. Et puis elle a remarqué mon absence d'oreille.

-Laisse tomber, insista Angélina. Si tu veux on peut partir.

-Non. Non ! Je suis là pour toi. Allez, on va voir ce match et souhaiter que Dubois se fasse assommé à la première minute.

Angélina gloussa de rire et suivit George sans lui lâcher la main.

**000**

Le match était terminé et le Club de Flaquemarre avait gagné. Mais au plus grand bonheur de George, Oliver Dubois avait reçu un cognard qui avait littéralement détruit son balai.

-Tu détestes Olivier à ce point là ? lui demanda Angélina.

- Non, répondit George presque outré. Mais avoue que c'était drôle de voir l'air horrifié que Katie avait sur le visage.

-Non pas du tout. Ça n'a rien de drôle. Il aurait pu se faire mal.

-Menteuse, je t'ai vu éclater de rire.

-Je ne riais pas ! Je… je travaillais mes zygomatique.

-T'en as d'autre comme ça Johnson ?

Angélina le fusilla du regard et accepta le verre que George lui tendait. Ils étaient à présent dans un pub où avait lieu une fête pour la victoire de l'équipe d'Oliver Dubois. Pour ne pas paraître impolie, Katie les avait invités mais elle n'avait aucunement pensé qu'ils accepteraient. Pourtant George avait dit avec entrain « mais bien sûr que nous venons à cette petite fête, Katie ! » Angélina en avait été plus qu'étonnée.

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux assis sur deux chaises hautes à regarder les joueurs et leurs amis s'amuser. Angélina les regardait l'air de rien tout en gloussant de temps en temps alors que George la fixait malgré-lui. Il semblait être loin le temps où elle l'avait trouvé au cimetière en train de pleurer sur la tombe de Fred. Elle ne semblait pas plus heureuse mais moins triste et il pensait avec fierté que c'était un peu grâce à lui si elle retrouvait un peu le sourire. _J'y arrive Fred, hein ?_

Angélina tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la dévisager.

-George ? George, ça va ?

-Euh… Oui, oui. Tout va bien, répondit-il en clignant des yeux comme pour se réveiller.

-Tu t'ennuies, hein ? On devrait partir.

-Mais non. Mais non ! C'est sympa ici. Et ce qui est encore plus drôle c'est d'observer les gens agir comme des imbéciles.

-George…, soupira Angélina.

-Je t'assure ! Regarde ce gars-là, dit-il en montrant un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge un peu empoté comme pouvait l'être Neville Londubat. Ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure qu'il est droit comme un piquet et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Parce qu'il veut inviter la fille qui se trouve assise juste à côté à danser. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle est plutôt intéressée par le pochetron qui est accoudé au bout du bar.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-C'est vrai, admit George. Mais c'est marrant d'inventer des histoires avec des personnes qu'on ne connait pas. A toi.

-Moi ? Je ne fais pas ça, moi ?

-Oh allez joue le jeu.

-Bon…, Angélina regarda un peu autour d'elle se demandant qui allait être la malheureuse victime de son imagination. Alors, alors… lui !

George regarda dans la même direction qu'Angélina et vit un autre jeune homme qui était batteur dans l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois. C'était un jeune homme grand et robuste avec une chevelure blonde qui semblait s'assombrir au niveau de la racine.

-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire à propos de monsieur ?

-Pas grand-chose en fait. A part le fait que sous ses airs d'homme grand fort et protecteur il semble être sensible. Très sensible… trop sensible…

George fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et le regarda intensément ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par « sensible, très sensible… trop sensible… ».

-Qu'es-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est si « sensible »

-La façon dont il regardait Oliver tout à l'heure et la façon dont il te regarde toi à l'instant.

George faillit cracher sa boisson alors qu'Angélina éclatait de rire. A ce moment il ne sut pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter un court instant pour s'emballer dans la seconde qui suivait. Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois que son rire lui paraissait si beau et si pur. Ceci déstabilisa George.

Il finit son verre et se leva.

-Où tu vas ? lui demanda Angélina en le retenant pas le bras.

-Dire à Dubois qu'il a un ticket avec un de ses coéquipiers et partir en courant.

Angélina éclata à nouveau de rire et le même manège recommença dans le cœur de George. Elle se leva à son tour et mit son blouson.

-Mieux vaut qu'on s'en aille avant que tu ne sèmes la zizanie.

-Cette fois je suis bien d'accord.

Ils quittèrent le pub et transplanèrent pour se retrouver dans le quartier d'Angélina. Il était près de huit heures du soir. La nuit était tombée depuis près de deux heures et la température baissait de plus en plus. On sentait que l'hiver n'était pas loin.

Le quartier était totalement silencieux et la seule chose qui créait du bruit était le bruit de leur pas sur le trottoir. Puis Angélina s'arrêta devant sa maison. Elle lâcha de bras de George et se mit devant lui pour le regarder. L'espace d'un instant, George se demanda pourquoi elle le regarda ainsi. Il se sentit forcé de baisser les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard qui lui était paru intense.

-Heureusement que tu étais là aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être seule parmi tout ce monde.

-Tu n'aurais pas été seule. Katie Bell était là.

-Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on est parti, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est vrai.

Puis Angélina le prit dans ses bras à son plus grand étonnement. George se raidit un peu pour se détendre juste après. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une fille le prenne dans ses bras, excepté Ginny… ou sa mère… Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. George ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

-Merci pour ce que tu fais, chuchota-t-elle. A demain.

Angélina le lâcha et rentra chez-elle. George rebroussa chemin et les mains dans les poches.

_Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé Fred. Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé._

Il transplana.

**000**

L'hiver s'était installée depuis un moment, le mois de Décembre avait déjà bien été entamé et George et Angélina le savaient, les prochain jours qui allaient suivre seraient éprouvant pour eux puisque les élèves de Poudlard allaient débarquer pour venir faire des achats de Noël. En attendant, ils mettaient les derniers clients dehors avant de fermer la boutique. Angélina faisait l'inventaire alors que George rangeait les derniers articles à leur place.

-Dis-moi, commença George, tu comptes faire quoi pour Noël ?

-Je pense que je vais rester chez-moi à chanter des louanges, répondit Angélina en grimaçant. Pourquoi ?

-Euh… c'est que…

-Oui ?

-Ma mère me demande souvent comment tu vas et je dois dire que mes réponses sont assez évasives…

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-C'es juste que… ça fait une semaine qu'elle me l'a proposé et je n'ai pas osé te le demander avant et…

-George, soupira Angélina, crache le morceau.

Il ne parla pas un temps et sentit une chaleur lui parcourir le visage. George ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Dès qu'Angélina faisait une action, peu importe laquelle, il trébuchait, rougissait, bégayait ou avait un sourire niais qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ça le perturbait.

-En fait, ma mère m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais passer Noël au Terrier avec nous…

-Oh George…

-Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Noël est une fête de famille et si tu préfères le passer avec tes parents…

-George…

-Peut-être le nouvel en alors. Oui je pense que ce sera mieux. Je proposerais ça à ma mère…

-George, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

Celui-ci se retourna et se rendit compte qu'Angélina était à quelque centimètre de lui. Il remarqua son petit sourire en coin et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Encore un truc bizarre.

-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de passer Noël au Terrier.

-C'est vrai ? demanda George sceptique.

-Oui. Et puis… je suppose que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal de revoir tout le monde…

-Bien sûr.

-J'en parlerai à mes parents. Ils seront peut-être déçus mais je pense qu'ils comprendront.

Angélina retourna à la caisse alors que George avait encore ce stupide sourire au visage.

Le soir de Noël arriva. George ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait mais il était assez nerveux. Il était vrai qu'Angélina allait passé la Noël avec toute sa famille, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle séjournait au Terrier. Il lui était déjà arrivé de rester chez-lui quand elle était avec Fred. Il se souvenait même qu'il devait dormir dans la chambre de Ron pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais maintenant c'était différent, Fred n'était pas là et Angélina allait être le centre de l'attention. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit mal à l'aise.

George entendit la porte de la maison grincer. Il s'y précipita quand il entendit « Les Weasley ! » C'était sa voix. Il dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta net devant Angélina, légèrement essoufflé et époustouflé. Devant lui se trouvait une Angélina qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle portait une jolie robe en laine mauve à paillette et portait de jolie bottines qui la grandissait de quelques centimètres mais qui était toujours dérisoire faire à la hauteur de George.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il.

-Angélina Jonhson !

Molly Weasley arriva, bras ouvert pour la serrer contre lui. Elle n'en aura jamais l'habitude. Elle avait beau aimer cette famille et les trouver chaleureux tous autant qu'ils étaient, c'était le genre de chose, qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Sauf quand elle avait été avec Fred ou qu'elle serait George dans ses bras. Eux deux étaient l'exception.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Je vais bien, dit-elle en serrant les dents alors que George se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait horreur qu'on lui pose cette question. Surtout quand on avait Fred en arrière pensée.

-Allez maman lâche-la. Elle vient d'arriver, ça serait quand même bien qu'elle s'en sorte vivante.

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Nous n'attendions plus que toi ma chérie. Nous pouvons passer à table.

**000**

Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, George, Molly et Arthur étaient présents. Et tous, avaient les yeux braqués sur Angélina qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire mise aux enchères. Mais ce qu'elle devait comprendre c'est qu'elle était encore un dernier lien qui leur rappelait tous Fred.

-Tout se passe bien à la boutique ? demanda Arthur. George de t'exploite pas trop ?

-Non. Tout va bien. J'aime bien ce que je fais et puis George est un gentil patron, répondit-elle en souriant alors que George baissait la tête assez gêné par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-George un gentil patron ? répéta Bill, c'est étonnant. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais en vrai tyran petit frère.

-Ah ah ! fut la seule chose put sortir de la bouche de George alors qu'Angélina continuait de sourire.

-Ginny chérie tu ne manges pas ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim maman.

-Mais c'est Noël ? Touche un peu à la dinde.

-Je n'ai pas faim, maman. Merci.

Angélina fronça les sourcils et regarda George qui se pencha vers elle.

-En fait, chuchota-t-il, depuis qu'elle est rentrée de Poudlard, Harry et Ginny aimeraient avoir des moments à eux ce qui est pratiquement impossible dans cette maison avec maman dans les parages.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Par contre pour Ron et Hermione c'est autre chose puisqu'ils transplanent chez-elle dès que possible.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Ils sont frustrés.

Angélina gloussa malgré-elle et regarda les deux couples. Ron et Hermione semblaient être en totale symbiose alors que Ginny et Harry semblaient légèrement être sous tension et n'osait pas se regarder. Ça serait donc vrai ?

-Et toi alors ? lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confession, tu n'as personne en vu ?

-Moi ? répéta George en sentant une nouvelle de la chaleur au niveau de ses joues, non… non… Personne en vue. Ça ne m'intéresse pas… pour l'instant.

Il baissa la tête et commença à détruire son morceau de dinde sous le sourire d'Angélina.

-Alors, on fait des messes basses ? questionna Molly en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent et sourire gênés.

**000**

Lorsque le dîner se termina, la famille se dispersa un peu dans la maison. George avait proposé à Angélina de monter dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquille. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit automatique sur le lit de Fred, qu'elle trouva bien froid. George était sur son propre lit. Ils soupirèrent, ne se parlèrent pas.

-Comme tu vois, commença George, rien n'a changé dans cette chambre.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Mais… je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici après la mort de Fred. Je pensais que tu aurais préféré rester dans votre appartement du Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais c'était devenu si grand par le silence et si oppressant en même temps. J'ai préféré revenir ici quelque temps. Peut-être que je retournerais là-bas quand… quand je serai…

-Prêt ?

-Oui. Quand je serai prêt.

George soupira à nouveau et regarda par la fenêtre. La neige tombait de plus en plus. C'était le premier Noël sans Fred. Le premier Noël sans aucune farce et attrape en guise de cadeau pour les membres de sa famille. Il n'avait pas eu la force d'en faire malgré l'insistance d'Angélina.

Celle-ci se leva du lit de Fred et alla s'asseoir à côté de George. Elle lui prit la main et le força à le regarder.

-Merci pour ce que tu fais… pour moi. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? demanda George.

-Je parle de toi, t'occupant de moi. Je sais que tu fais ça pour Fred.

-C'est vrai que je fais ça pour Fred. De moins… au début. Maintenant ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis… le fait que tu sois là me permet de me sentir mieux.

-Je suis contente alors.

George et Angélina se regardèrent dans les yeux comme hypnotisé par le regard de l'un de l'autre. Puis George l'embrassa. Il le fit tendrement de peur qu'elle ne recule, mais elle ne bougea pas et répondit au baiser. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été embrassée. C'était comme si elle embrassait… Non. Elle ne pouvait penser ça. Ce n'était pas Fred ! C'était George ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Fred ! Elle ne pouvait pas trahir son amour pour lui ! Angélina rompit le baiser un peu trop brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui.

-Angélina, fit George en se levant. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

-Je… je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça…

-Angélina…, répéta-t-il en tendant sa main. Mais Angélina avait déjà quitté la chambre en trombe. Elle courut hors de la maison sous le regard du reste de la famille et alla dans la remise alors que George était au bas des escaliers complètement désemparé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Molly.

George ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ginny se leva prit son manteau et celui d'Angélina puis alla la rejoindre dans la remise. Elle la trouva au fond de la pièce, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à cette chose abject qu'elle venait de faire. Ginny lui mit son manteau sur les épaules et la prise dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Ginny.

-On s'est embrassé. Je… je n'aurais pas dû… George n'est pas Fred et… j'aime Fred. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire ça… Non…

Angélina continua de sangloter alors que Ginny la consolait.

-Ça va aller. La mort de Fred est encore récente mais tu verras, après tout ira bien et tu te sentiras moins coupable.

-Mais je ne veux pas être avec George. Je veux Fred ! Ils sont tellement… différents…

-Oui je te l'accorde, dit Ginny en souriant tristement. Angélina… il faut que… j'ai un truc à te dire à propos de Fred.

Angélina essuya ses larmes et attendit qu'elle continue.

-Il faut que tu saches que Fred t'aimait énormément. Il était fou amoureux de toi. Il me le disait et je dois dire que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux d'être avec toi. Il t'aimait tellement qu'il voulait… je ne sais si j'ai le droit de le dire…

-Dis-moi Ginny. Je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Il voulait… Fred voulait… te demander en mariage.

Angélina crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque Ginny lui dit la nouvelle. Fred l'aimait tellement qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Et dire qu'elle avait embrassé George ! Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau.

-Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ?

-Parce que c'était la guerre. Il avait peur que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose tu te sentes prisonnière par rapport à la demande qu'il t'aurait faite.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Viens.

Angélina et Ginny quittèrent la remise pour aller dans la chambre de Ginny où se trouvaient Hermione et Ron s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Ron, tu peux quitter la chambre, on a besoin de parler entre filles.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ? dit-il un brin irrité.

-Non, ça ne peux pas attendre, répondit Ginny.

Il soupira et regarda Hermione qui lui donna un dernier baiser avant de lui demander de quitter la chambre.

-Ce Noël aura vraiment été spécial, marmonna-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Une fois fait, Ginny commença à fouiller ses tiroirs et ses armoires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Une chose que je dois donner à Angélina. C'est important. Ah ! Voilà ! Tiens.

Ginny tendit une boîte noire à Angélina. Elle l'ouvrit toute tremblante et un « Oh ! » sortit de la bouche d'Hermione alors qu'Angélina crut s'évanouir. Elle tenait dans sa main, un solitaire en or blanc serti d'une pierre précieuse.

-C'est… c'était…

-Oui. C'était supposé être la bague de fiançailles. Ta bague de fiançailles.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est magnifique, s'exclama Hermione.

-Fred t'aimait, répéta Ginny, mais il voulait surtout que tu sois heureuse, peu importe avec qui.

Harry, Ron et George était dans la chambre de ce dernier. George était couché dans son lit alors que Ron et Harry étaient assis sur le lit de Fred.

-Je suis un monstre, lança George.

-Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, lui dit Harry. Tu es juste humain.

-Estime-toi heureux, poursuivit Ron. Au moins elle sait que tu n'es pas Fred.

Il vit Harry le fusiller du regard puis lever les yeux au ciel.

-Avec une oreille en moins, on fait vite la différente, répondit George amèrement. Si vous aviez vu la façon dont elle m'a regardé. Un moment elle me prend la main et me sourit et la fois d'après elle me regarde comme j'étais Rogue.

-Tu as oublié de dire que tu l'as embrassé entre temps.

-Ron…, soupira Harry.

Il avait beau être avec Hermione, il manquait toujours de tact.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? questionna Harry.

George le regarda soupira et reporta son regard sur le plafond. Il n'avait jamais vu Angélina sur un autre angle. Elle avait toujours été une amie avant d'être la petite amie de son frère mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait un jour pensé ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié. L'attirance ? C'était bizarre. _Je suis désolé Fred. Pardonne-moi. _

**000**

Le lendemain matin, Angélina sortit de la chambre de Ginny avec réticence. Elle se demandait comment allait se passer le petit-déjeuner avec la famille Weasley. Elle avait voulu rentrer chez-elle mais Ginny et Hermione avait insisté pour qu'elle reste. Elle avait cédé. Maintenant elle était dans le petit couloir du premier était du Terrier hésitant à faire acte de présence. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas une trouillarde, qu'elle était une Gryffondor et qu'elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains.

Doucement mais sûrement, Angélina descendit les escaliers et alla dans le salon. Elle y vit Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bonjour, répondit Ginny en souriant. Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël.

Angélina s'assit près d'elle et elle lui servit de quoi manger.

-Tu as bien dormit ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Je crois que ça aurait pu être mieux.

-Je comprends.

Ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers puis George débarquant dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta regarda Angélina un instant. Les autres sorciers présents crurent que le temps s'était arrêté puis George remonta. Se sentant peinée et blessée, Angélina sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, la rassura Ginny.

-Je crois que si au contraire.

George revint deux minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Angélina. Celle-ci le regarda sans comprendre et la lui prise des mains.

-Joyeux Noël, dit-il avant de quitter le Terrier.

Angélina vit son nom sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sous le regard curieux des autres. Deux minutes plus tard, elle partit en courant rejoindre George qui avait été dans la réserve. Il nettoyait ses balais.

-George.

Il s'arrêta, soupira et reprit son activité.

-Je suis désolée George. Je… pour le baiser. Je n'aurais pas dû quitter la chambre comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardonne-moi. Je sais que maintenant ça va être dur de se retrouver dans la même pièce alors… Je crois que je vais démissionner. Je vais partir. Faire mes valises et quitter le pays un moment. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre le large. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début… Je suis désolée George, vraiment. Vraiment désolée.

-Attends.

Angélina s'apprêta à quitter la réserve quand elle sentit la main de George retenir son bras.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est moi qui t'aies embrassé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… C'est moi qui suis désolé.

-George…

Angélina s'approche de George lui caressa délicatement la joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de penser qu'il aurait bien voulu l'embrasser encore une fois. _Je ne le ferai pas Fred. Plus. Je te le promets._

-Je vais m'en aller, George. Ça vaut mieux.

-Non…

-Au revoir.

-Angélina… Angélina !

Mais elle avait quitté la réverse. George lui courut après mais Angélina était partie dans les champs et avait transplaner. George resta seul.

**000**

Angélina était rentrée chez-elle en trombe. Ses parents inquiets lui avaient demandé comment s'était passé sa soirée chez les Weasley. Elle leur avait effrontément mentit en disant qu'elle s'était très bien amusée mais qu'elle avait un coup de bleus car Fred n'était pas là. Ils s'en étaient accommodés et elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Loin de Poudlard, loin du Chemin de Traverse, loin des Weasley, loin de George… de Fred. Il fallait qu'elle se ressource et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça en restant ici. Angélina allait partir, mais pas tout de suite. Elle devait d'abord passer le nouvel an avec ses parents. Elle partira ensuite.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Angélina décida de commencer à faire sa valise. Elle ne prendrait que le strict minimum et partirait chez une tante lointaine avec qui ses parents avaient gardé contact. Alors qu'elle pliait ses pairs de pantalons, elle sentit un vent frais s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Elle regarda sa fenêtre, elle était fermée. Sa chambre, pareil. Elle empila ses pulls et s'arrêta net quand elle entendit _« Angie… »_ Angélina sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Angie. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'appelait comme ça et il était mort. Ça devait sans doute être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

_« Angie… Ma Angie… »_

Cette fois Angélina se dit qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné. Elle l'entendait. C'était comme un chuchotement qui lui caressait les oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux et l'entendit encore une fois _« Angie… Angie… Ma Angie »_

-Fred ? dit-elle avec hésitation.

-Ben alors ? On ne reconnait plus la voix de son petit ami ?

Angélina sursauta ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Fred Weasley, tout fringant et souriant. Il était assit sur son lit, la regardant. Angélina croyait rêver. Elle n'avait jamais vu un fantôme à part ceux de Poudlard et Fred en ce moment, ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme. Il semblait réel, plus que réel. Il était… coloré… vivant.

-Fred… c'est bien toi ?

-Oui. En chair et en os. Enfin… façon de parler. Je suis …un souvenir. Ton souvenir de moi.

Angélina resta immobile et sentit les larmes couler pour la énième fois de la journée. Bon sang ce qu'elle se maudissait. Fred perdit son sourire alors qu'elle souriait à présent.

-Je suis si heureuse de te voir Fred. J'ai tellement, tellement souhaité de revoir encore une fois !

-Je suis là. Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta et continua de le regarder. C'était Fred, son Fred. Celui qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait quelques heures avant de mourir. C'était le même. Il n'avait pas changé.

-Tu comptes aller quelque part ? lui demanda Fred en montrant ses valises d'un geste de la tête.

Angélina regarda ses valises et baissa la tête.

-Alors ? Tu t'en vas Angie ?

-Fred j'ai… j'ai fait une bêtise…

-Une bêtise ? Hum… non, ce n'est pas dans ton vocabulaire. Angélina Johnson ne fait pas de bêtises.

-Fred ! Je suis sur le point de te dire quelque chose d'important ! s'indigna-t-elle comme elle l'aurait fait de son vivant.

-Je sais Angie. Je sais aussi ce que tu veux me dire. George t'a embrassé.

Angélina le regarda les yeux larmoyants.

-Oh Fred ! Je t'en supplie ne lui en veux pas ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je…

-Angie, Angie écoute-moi. Je ne lui en veux pas. A toi non plus. Ne pleure pas Angie, ne pleure pas.

-Mais je t'ai trahit !

-Bien sûr que non ! Angie… tu ne m'as pas trahit. Tu as juste embrassé mon frère et comme je suis mort, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

-Mais Fred…

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que soit. Je ne veux pas tu t'accroches à moi et ce que notre vie aurait pu être si j'étais encore de ce monde. Je veux que tu avances, que tu fasses ton chemin et que tu gardes des bons moments de moi, pas les malheurs que nous avons traversés. J'aimerais te dire que partir ne servirait à rien, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur tes actes.

-J'ai fait du mal à George. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas qu'il…

-Moi non plus, ajouta Fred. Mais bon, je suppose que ça allait forcément arriver vu le temps que vous avez passé ensemble. Et oui Angie, je veille sur toi de là-haut et je jette aussi un coup d'œil sur George et les autres histoires de m'assurer que tout se passe bien. On est un paquet de monde à regarder ce que vous faites.

-On dirait que vous nous espionnez.

-C'est un peu ça, oui.

Angélina sourit et Fred fit de même. Il leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Angélina ferma les yeux sentant sa joue se refroidir à ce contact étrange.

-Ginny m'a montré la bague de fiançailles. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais m'épouser. Tu aurais dû me poser la question.

-Je pense plutôt que j'ai eu raison de ne pas te la poser. Ça t'aurait rendu prisonnière de moi et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Te voir heureuse est la seule chose que je souhaite.

-Et pour George ?

-C'est à vous de voir.

Angélina vit Fred se lever et elle fit de même.

-Tu vas t'en aller ?

-Oui.

-Déjà ? Non…

-Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment.

-Si tu peux, répondit-elle avec conviction.

Fred éclata de rire face à la détermination d'Angélina et lui caressa à nouveau la joue.

-Ma Angie. Tu seras toujours ma Angie et je foudroierais quiconque qui te donnera ce surnom.

-Je le ferais pour toi, dit-elle en souriant. Tu reviendras ?

-C'est à toi de voir. Je serai là dès que tu auras besoin de moi. Je t'aimerai toujours ma Angie.

-Je t'aimerai toujours Fred.

Elle vit Fred se pencher pour l'embrasser… mais disparut avant.

**000**

Une semaine était passée. Le nouvel an aussi. Angélina avait vraiment décidé de partir. Elle en avait parlé avec ses parents qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi elle faisait ça mais avaient finalement accepté son choix en espérant qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible. Elle avait donc finit ses valises, les avait réduites, avait dit au revoir à ses parents et avait transplaner. Seulement au lieu de se retrouver comme prévu à Glasgow chez sa tante, elle était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait eu des interférences entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle erra dans les rues se trouvant devant la boutique des Jumeaux. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, se rappelant ses derniers mois avec George. Elle sentit son cœur faire des soubresauts. Elle serait loin de tout ça maintenant.

George l'aperçut et sortit de la boutique. Angélina s'en rendit compte et rebroussa chemin. Trop tard. George l'avait retenu par le bras.

-Attends.

-Je… je ne voulais pas venir. Je suis désolée. Au revoir.

-Ne pars pas à cause moi, je t'en supplie !

-C'est pour toi. Trop de souffrance au fond de nous, lui dit-elle en reprenant son bras pour partir.

-Fred est apparu dans ma chambre ! cria George.

Angélina s'immobilisa et se retourna. George s'approcha d'elle.

-Fred est apparu dans ma chambre il y a quelque jour et… j'aurais voulu… en parler avec toi. Je t'en supplie Angélina s'il te plait ne part pas.

-George…

-Je t'en supplie, insista-t-il. Viens à la boutique. On parlera et après… tu feras ce que tu voudras.

-Je dois m'en aller, répéta Angélina sans le regarder.

-Non. Non, je ne veux pas. Fais ça pour moi. Juste aujourd'hui.

Elle le regarda et remarqua que George était désemparé. Elle-même sentait une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Angélina n'avait toujours pas répondit mais s'était laissée entraîner dans la boutique.

La fin de journée arriva. Angélina était restée toute l'après-midi dans la boutique sous le regard de George qui avait peur qu'elle ne s'en aille en douce. Quand ils ne furent que tout les deux, George lui proposa un chocolat chaud qu'elle accepta. Le silence revint. Ils avaient l'impression d'être plusieurs mois en arrière lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la tombe de Fred.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda George.

-Loin d'ici. Loin de…

-Moi ?

Angélina ne répondit pas. Oui elle voulait être loin de lui, de peur de faire une bêtise. Elle n'était pas prête à ce qui pouvait se passer. Fred était son frère.

-Tu savais que Fred voulait me demander en mariage ?

-Oui. Tu aurais dit oui ?

-Oui.

Un autre silence s'installa. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis George finit par prendre la parole.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas Fred, répondit-elle.

-Mais je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

-J'ai peur, George.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de me tromper. Peur qu'un jour je crois que tu es Fred. J'ai peur de faire comme tout le monde et de me tromper.

-Tu es la seule qui a toujours su nous différencier.

-Parce que vous êtes si différents dans votre ressemblance.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie ? demanda George.

-Tu… tu es un peu plus musclé que Fred alors qu'il était plus grand. La couleur de vos yeux est différente. Vous n'avez pas le même bleu. Tes sont plus clairs. Vos cheveux. Le roux de Fred était plus clair par contre et… il était le plus blagueur. Tu as un plus grand sourire et tu rougis plus facilement. Et puis… (Angélina posa sa tasse pour prendre la main droite de George. Elle toucha une cicatrice qu'il avait) Quand on était en troisième année, un cognard a foncé sur ton balai. Tu t'étais blessée à la main et tu as gardé cette cicatrice. C'est encore une autre chose qui vous différencie. Ah ! Et aussi le fait que vous n'ayez pas la même voix.

-Tu trouves ? fit-il étonné.

-Oui. Vous avez tout les deux la voix grave mais la tienne est plus posée que celle de Fred. Tu es le plus terre-à-terre des deux. Ça parait bizarre, mais c'est comme ça que je te vois.

-Et… est-ce… est-ce que j'embrasse comme lui ?

Angélina fut prise au dépourvu. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui poserait cette question. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde elle avait cru que c'était Fred, mais son cerveau lui avait bien vite rappelé que ce n'était pas lui.

-Je ne sais plus, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Angélina ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si… si je t'embrassais… encore une fois ?

-Non, avait-elle répondu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

George lui prit le menton pour qu'elle lève délicatement la tête et l'embrassa. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser passait, ils prenaient de l'assurance l'un avec l'autre. Se collant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, le baiser qui n'était que doux et chaste finit par devenir fougueux et langoureux.

-Non…, chuchota Angélina en rompant le baiser, tu n'es pas Fred. Tu es différent.

George sourit et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volée qu'un vent énorme s'engouffra faisant retentir un éclat de rire. L'éclat de rire de Fred.

_**Fin.**_

Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce long OS fait sur Angélina Johnson et George Weasley.

J'espère vraiment que cette petite originalité de ma part (dit sans aucune prétention) vous auras fait plaisir.

A bientôt.

Gouline971.


End file.
